XMen: Mutation
by LadyofGotham
Summary: The XMen have defended the Earth time and time again, but this time, are they sure they are willing to risk it all? The team is cozy up in the mansion, but little do they know, that when Gambit is sent out to find out about a disturbance, it will lead the


X-Men: Mutation

**"Behind you!" shouted a distressed Cyclops. Wolverine turned around, only to find another army of Sentinels right behind him. He shoved his indestructible adamantium claws into the closest one, in a fit of rage. "Arrgh! Alright bub! Who's next?" "Target Locked" announced one of the newer Sentinel models. Suddenly, two bursts of light came from the Sentinels palms. Logan looked up just in time to see two heat-seeking missiles coming straight at him. He started to run behind a car when suddenly….**

"**Stop Program." **

**The missiles disappeared, right before they hit him. Logan stood up and watched the rest of the simulated city of New York disappear along with the Sentinels. "Scott, Logan. Meet me at the Danger Room Main Computer." Professor X rolled his wheelchair away from the console, as two of is best X-Men came towards him. "I coulda handled those missiles Professor!" An angered Wolverine stated in his gruff voice. "Logan, the point of that exercise was to practice teamwork, not your capabilities." The Professor had been the creator of the X-Men. He took many stray and run away mutants into his school for the "gifted". He was basically their father. "Professor, I was trying to help him but I…" "Scott," The Professor was now addressing Cyclops, "You were equally responsible for the failure. Even with his healing abilities, if those missiles were real and had actually hit him, Logan would most likely be dead." Logan hated these types of exercises. He would much rather go out into the battle alone, taking all of the Sentinels at once. He wasn't an outgoing person, nor someone with compassion or leadership skills. That person was Cyclops. Scott Summers was the leader of the X-Men. Under the Professor, he was the number one guy. **

"**You know what bub, workin' with you ain't no vacation neither." "No one asked you Logan." "Wanna make somethin' out of this?" He drew his claws out and stood ready for Scott. "Boys," came a soothing voice, "Grow up!" It was Jean Grey, a telekinetic and telepathic member of the X-Men. "We have a situation." Jean was the peacekeeper. She also served as a doctor on the team. She was a special help to the Professor, for her telepathic abilities had saved him from many circumstances where an unsightly death was down the path he was traveling. "The Brotherhood was in Manhattan looking for something. In the process, GRSO Soldiers were notified and are now ordered to take any mutant into custody. If they don't come peacefully, they are authorized to activate Sentinels to aid them. Gambit was down in the area when he was surrounded By GRSO and Sentinels. We lost contact about 15 minutes ago." Cyclops finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "So, do we know where they've taken him?" **

**Gambit lifted his battered head, trying to collect what exactly had happened. "Where y'all takin' lil' ol' Gambit to, eh?" "Shut up you lousy mutant!" That was the only response he got. He saw that it was a GRSO Soldier that had replied to him so rudely. When he looked up, he saw that he wasn't being carried by GRSOs, but by a Sentinel! "We'll, one things for sure, I'm definitely not in heaven!" he mumbled. The group walked on, as if they were condemned to walk these bright, white hallways for the rest of their lives. After what seemed to be an eternity, the stopped. "Whoa!" Gambit looked around in amazement. There in front of him were enough cells to house well over two million mutants, all empty and just waiting to be filled. "Subject Remy LeBeaux. Alias Gambit. Cell 12954" came the Sentinels monotonous voice. "Com'on moneme, let me out'a here." He sighed as his entourage left him all alone. He slid down against the wall. He reached inside his pocket, only to find his deck gone. "Y'all gone off and took my cards too? Waddya expect me ta' do? Play hopscotch?" The men just went about their business. Gambit turned around and jumped on the bunk they 'so kindly' provided. He heard a noise, and jumped up, hoping it was some fool deciding to let him out for something. He looked around only to find a rat. "Com'on Professor, find me all ready!"  
**


End file.
